


It's time to Duel

by m_prexs (chocoyeol)



Category: B.A.P, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyeol/pseuds/m_prexs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends forced to duel one another, the loser faces Death. Can Junhong save his hyung and himself before it's too late?</p><p>This is written for a prompt in Round 4 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_brownie_bunch_4">The Brownie Bunch</a>, a B.A.P ficfest.</p><p>Based on Episodes 75-78 of Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own any of the characters, cards or the show, this work is just a creative piece to fulfill fans' ideas and are solely for the purpose of entertainment. Yu-Gi-Oh! and its cards remain a property of the original creators, and I have no affiliation with B.A.P or TS Entertainment.</p><p>A/N: Thank you so much for recipient-nim for providing such a fun prompt to write! I had fun researching and returning back to my childhood for this fic. I apologize for any inconsistencies but apart from that, I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time to Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [the_brownie_bunch_4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_brownie_bunch_4) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Trigger Warning:** None  
>  **Characters and / or Pairings:** Author's choice  
>  **Description:** Yu Gi Oh! AU following the course of a quick duel. Just hear me out.

* * *

 

 

 

“Hyung! Don’t do this!” A tall and lanky boy with blond ramen-like hair waved his arms around desperately. On his left arm, a contraption was clamped on tightly, lights flashing and numbers showing on a screen. Junhong tugged at his hair desperately, frustrated that his best friend and the person he looked up to was standing opposite him on the duel field. Yongguk’s eyes were clouded over, staring blankly at Junhong with a dangerous smirk on his face.

 

“Fool! Your precious Yongguk hyung isn’t here anymore. I’ve sent him on a trip to the deepest, darkest corners of his mind.”

 

The voice that came out of his mouth was not the deep, warm timbre that echoed wisdom and kindness. The voice was still deep, but with a sharp lilt to it that came across as much more sinister, much more malicious. Yongguk was being controlled, by who, Junhong didn’t know.

 

“Who are you? What do you have against us?”

  
“Against who? The only thing I want is your Golden Matoki and to see you wallow in the Shadow Realm for eternity!” The voice guffawed an obnoxious laugh, Yongguk’s head tilting back. “I will be King. I, Jung Daehyun, will defeat the infamous King Zelo and become the new King of Mato!”

 

Junhong felt the tears of desperation form at the corner of his eyes, his bottom lip quivering as he pulled another card from his deck.

 

“You leave me no choice...” Junhong’s voice grew deep, his hair becoming a peach-pink color as his eyes changed from purple to blue. “I’m not going to go easy on you Yongguk-hyung, just because you are Junhong's best friend doesn't mean you are mine."

 

Zelo's eyes flicked down at his hand, scanning quickly over his cards before he slapped one down on the card slot.

 

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defence position" A monster faded into the position on the field, a muscular lion with a single horn on its head crouched into a defensive stance. "And I end my turn."

 

"You're a fool to think that you can defeat me, King Zelo." Yongguk drew a card, smiling as he slapped it down on his duel disk. "I activate my spell card, Raigeki, which means every monster you are currently in your hand and field are destroyed."

 

Zelo gritted his teeth as the black tendrils from the card shot out and pierced his Gazelle shattering it to pieces, and he regretfully discarded the other four monsters from his hand.

 

"Then, I'll summon my Alligator's Sword in attack position."

 

A large lizard-like monster appeared. It was clad in black and red armour, standing intimidating and tall on two legs. In its front legs, or hands, it held a large curved blade with black markings.

 

"And since your Gazelle is gone, you're wide open for attack." Waving his arm and gesturing towards Zelo, Yongguk smirked as he ordered: "Alligator's Sword, attack his life points directly!"

 

The monster rushed at Zelo, long jaws open in a growl and giant sword pointed directly at him. Its attack was sudden and painful, Zelo yelling in pain as the numbers on his duel disk reduced rapidly from 3500 to 2000 life points. Bending over and trying to catch his breath, Zelo glanced up at the other with a burning flame in his eyes. He reached to draw a card from his deck for the second time, whipping it out and placing it next to his remaining hand.

 

"I summon Big Shield Gardna in defence mode!"

 

A muscular warrior with thick, long black hair crouched down behind a large shield, blocking any direct attacks from reaching Zelo. Yongguk laughed mockingly, shaking his head as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

"This is too easy! You call yourself the King and you can't even land a proper attack?" Daehyun clutched at his stomach as he projected himself through Yongguk. "Alright, I'll play along with this game. My turn to draw."

 

Yongguk drew a card, his eyes flicking down to look at it before a dark smile formed on his lips.

 

"I play this spell card, Hinotama. It lets me directly attack you with meteorites to deal 500 damage to your life points."

 

Zelo's eyes widened and he looked up at the sky. Flaming balls fell towards him, breaking on impact as he gritted his teeth to hold back his grunts of pain. The life points dropped from 2000 to 1500 and Zelo was starting to worry. He looked up at Yongguk with a frown, eyes narrowed as he stood up once more. The older's face contorted into a teasing smirk, his arms crossing as he waited for Zelo to make his move. Pulling a card from his deck, Zelo stared down at his hand with an internal sigh, the wheels of his brain clicking in motion as he thought of a plan. _We can win this right? We can save him from Daehyun right?_ Junhong's small voice echoed from somewhere in his mind, the image of the blond boy appearing in his vision with a worried pout on his lips. _Of course we can Junhong. Believe in me._

 

"I summon Kuriboh." A small ball of brown fur appeared on the field with a happy chirp, its tiny arms and legs dangling from its floating body as its round eyes stared straight ahead. "Then I place one card face down and end my turn."

 

A card physically appears on the field behind his Kuriboh, its back facing upwards as it awaits its use. Yongguk squinted at Zelo, sizing up his opponent as he looked towards the furry ball with a glint of laughter in his eyes.

 

"Pathetic! Alligator's Sword, attack his Kuriboh!"

 

The armoured lizard ran at the floating furball, sword raised and ready to attack when Zelo pointed to his face-down card.

 

"I activate Spellbinding Circle! It prevents your Alligator's Sword from attacking as well as decreasing it's attack points by 700."

 

"Tch." Yongguk's lips pulled into a snarl, his fingers pulling another card from his hand and placing it onto the duel disk. "I activate another Hinotama, thus decreasing your life points by another 500!"

 

Zelo groaned as he was hit by another wave of meteors, his body steaming from the smoke. His life points showed 1000 and he sighed in frustration, he was losing and at this rate, he wouldn't have enough life points to save Yongguk.

 

***

 

Sitting in a helicopter a few buildings away, two figures watched the duel unfolding on a large screen. The younger of the two was crouched close and his eyes followed the action move by move in awe, while the other sat relaxed against the plush seats. His white coat was wrapped around him and a pair of black sunglasses was perched on his nose. Himchan crossed his arms and legs, tapping his fingers impatiently as he waited for something interesting to happen in the illegal duel. Jongup was too absorbed, his face set in a smile as he cheered for Zelo to win.

 

"Even if it is illegal to use direct hit magic cards in this tournament, I want to see if Zelo can save himself from losing."

 

***

 

Youngjae watched from a window, his chin resting on his palm as he rolled his eyes. He wanted to see how Zelo duelled as well as this new mind-controlling opponent that calls himself Daehyun. Judging by how he's duelling, he is a worthy adversary and on top of that, he probably has a legendary Matoki too, to be able to control people's minds. He would have to see how the duel unfolds before he would decide to join or go against this Daehyun character.

 

***

 

Zelo tried to mull over his chances of winning, his life points were already past half while Yongguk still had all his intact. _Zelo, let me duel him. I might be able to reach out to him._ Junhong begged him, hands clasped together. _We're best friends, Zelo. I know I can help._ With reluctance, Zelo let Junhong regain control of his body, his hair returning to its blond state.

 

"Alright Daehyun, it's my turn to draw." Junhong called out to the man opposite him, his fingers reaching to draw a card. Eyes widening at the sight of Red-eyes Black Dragon, Zelo quickly placed a card down. "I activate Exchange, letting us show our hands and swap one card."

 

The two walk around the field, holding out their hands to each other. Junhong watched closely as a flicker of recognition flashed in Yongguk's eyes. His fingers reached for the Red-eyes Black Dragon but at the last second, it grabbed Card Destruction instead. Junhong knew he was getting through slowly and in turn, he took the card Magic Arm Shield from Yongguk's hand. They returned to their positions and Junhong resumed his turn.

 

"Now, I will sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna and Kuriboh to summon the Red-eyes Black Dragon!"

The two sacrificed monsters glowed white, becoming beams of light as they shot into the sky. The wind picked up around the field and the clouds swirled overhead. Descending from the storm, a glossy black dragon beat its wings to land on Junhong's side of the the field, its red eyes glowing bright as it let out a roar.

 

"Red-eyes Black Dragon! Attack his Alligator's Sword!"

The dragon opened its mouth, specks of light gathering between the rows and rows of sharp teeth, forming into a ball of light. In a burst, the dragon shot the ball of energy at the armoured lizard, the monster screeching as it faded away.

 

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

 

Yongguk brought his arm up to shield his face from the wind, his life points dropping down to 2400.

 

"I see you're picking up your game, even if you are the little Junhong instead of the King." Yongguk let his arm drop back into position. "It's my turn."

 

He drew a card quickly, holding it in his hand like he had hit the jackpot. Yongguk placed the card in his hand and looked over at Junhong with an evil chuckle. It faltered slightly and a pained expression came over his face. Junhong watched as Yongguk seemed to have an internal battle and monologue with himself, the older wrapping his arms around himself and muttering. Seeing his chance, Junhong called out to the other with a teasing lilt in his voice.

 

"Daehyun! Since you've been duelling me through other people, it just means you're too scared to duel me in person. But you picked the wrong person to control. My Yongguk-hyung is better than you, he can break free from your mind games. We have something that you would never have: friendship."

 

A frustrated cry left Yongguk's lips, an enraged Daehyun forced to mentally fight with Yongguk to maintain control of the body. Not having much time, Daehyun raised his Matoki staff, using its powers to suppress Yongguk.

 

"You fool! You think a pep talk and some petty memories could bring him back? Think again." Yongguk grabbed the card from his hand, almost bashing it against the duel disk. "I give 500 of my life points to activate Meteor of Destruction!"

 

_Yongguk watched as his own body duelled in a battle of life and death with his best friend. Yongguk cried in anguish as he thought back on all the times Junhong had helped him throughout their whole friendship. Ever since they were children, Junhong was always the one that stood up for him despite always being beaten up. The younger had helped him find work, had helped him play Duel Monsters, had given him the money to pay for his brother's operation. Yongguk clenched his fists, he was going to do this. He was going to be strong and break free, he wasn't going to kill his best friend. With much effort and determination, Yongguk pushed forward again, forcing Daehyun out of his mind for good._

 

_"Nooooo! How could this happen?? I used the strongest spell!"_

 

Yongguk fell to his knees, watching as a meteorite headed for his best friend. Junhong could see that Yongguk had broken free, a smile forming on his lips as he raised his hand. His face-down card activated.

 

"I activate Mystical Refpanel, negating the effect of your Meteor of Destruction. Then, the special ability of my spell card allows me to use Meteor of Destruction from the graveyard, giving me the choice to give it to you or me." Junhong smiled at Yongguk, a true smile of admiration and affection. "I choose to give it to you, hyung."

 

Yongguk's eyes widened in horror as the ball of fire resumed its path towards Junhong, the younger standing stock still with his eyes closed and ready to accept it. Junhong didn't want his favourite hyung to die, this was the only way he could save him. The meteor hit with no mercy, sending Junhong to his knees as his life points drained to zero. The box with the key for Yongguk's chain opened with a click.

 

"Junhong! I'm not going to let you die here today. I-I'm not..." He pointed his index finger at the younger with firm determination. "The special ability of Meteor of Destruction is it can force one of your monsters to attack. So using the ability, I order the Red-eyes Black Dragon to attack me directly."

 

The dragon rose up on its hind legs, its wings extending and shadowing everything as it prepared its attack. The energy ball was burning, even Yongguk couldn't hold back his grunt of pain as the attack hit him square in the chest. His life points depleted to nothing and Junhong's key box opened. Rushing over, Yongguk quickly opened Junhong's lock, more worried about his younger friend than he was about his imminent death. As if on cue, the anchor hanging above the water next to them dropped, dragging Yongguk with it. There was a yell and Junhong quickly dived into the water with Yongguk's key.

 

The anchor sank fast and Junhong barely caught up to it before he fumbled with the lock. It took him three tries to open the lock and by the time it was undone, he was running out of breath. Straining himself, he swam to the surface with Yongguk's arm around his shoulder. As his vision started to fade with the lack of oxygen, strong hands grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him through the surface. Above him, hovering just above the water was a helicopter. Jongup grinned as he hoisted Junhong and Yongguk up with one arm, the other holding onto a ladder that hung from the helicopter. Inside, Himchan shook his head and ordered the pilot to raise them up.

 

***

 

Youngjae narrowed his eyes from the window of a nearby building, his mind working out why Daehyun was using people to duel Zelo instead of facing him personally. Perhaps Daehyun wasn't in the area? Perhaps, just perhaps he was travelling to the city at that moment. Fading back into the shadows, Youngjae set out to find the mysterious Daehyun and together they could take down King Zelo.

 

**_Fin_ **


End file.
